


Spring Kiss

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Kissing, Romance, SBspringfic, SnowBarry - Freeform, Spring, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took half of a moment for him to close his eyes, for her to respond to him. She tasted like homemade whipped cream and in-house made butterscotch sauce mixed with chocolate ice cream and the last Maraschino cherry she had forced him to give to her. For the spring challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Kiss

 

.

Their first kiss happened during a rain shower in the first days of spring. They’d been walking back from sharing a drugstore sundae at Serendipity when the clouds had opened up and doused the pavement with raindrop kisses. 

Barry lifted his jacket to shelter their heads because he didn’t have an umbrella while Caitlin laughed and lifted her face to the sky, closing her eyes and taking in the April showers. He watched her, while the denim wilted and defeated its purpose, causing the rain to plaster their hair to their forehead while her mascara started to run in tracks down her cheeks

He stared at her, his heart picking up speed slightly while he felt like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. He lowered his jacket and realized he had been holding his breath, he released it in one great whoosh and she turned her attention to him.

“Barry, you’re staring at me. . .” Caitlin said, suddenly self-conscious as she pushed her wet hair away from her face.

“You’re beautiful.”

She blushed and swiped the water away from her face. “Stop it.”

“Don’t be so modest,” Barry answered, placing his hand on her cheek and swiping some of the black mascara away with his thumb, his heart started to race a little bit more and he knew what was coming next. 

Caitlin averted her eyes but she didn’t pull away, in fact it was like she drew closer to him, anticipating the next move just as much as he was. There was a breath of a second and then it was like time stood still when he wove his fingers through her hair and kissed her like he was experimenting with something.

It only took half of a moment for him to close his eyes, for her to respond to him. She tasted like homemade whipped cream and in-house made butterscotch sauce mixed with chocolate ice cream and the last Maraschino cherry she had forced him to give to her. 

Caitlin broke the kiss first. 

“Um, wow!”

“Wow!” Barry repeated. He frowned and moved his hand from her hair to her chin so her eyes would meet his. “Was that a good wow or a bad one?”

“I don’t know,” Caitlin answered truthfully. “There’s so many things to consider. . . I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Then don’t think about it,” Barry said, lowering his voice and caressing her face. “Don’t even begin to consider it. . . not yet.”

“Well, maybe we should at least get out of the rain,” she suggested.

“Oh. Is it still raining?” Barry asked.

Caitlin laughed a little and nodded. “It is.”

“I didn’t notice,” Barry said, tilting his head sideways to look at her from a different angle before kissing her again.

“You’re soaked,” Caitlin murmured against his mouth. “I’m soaked!”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll have you dry in a matter of seconds,” Barry assured her as she finally gave into him.

Caitlin tried to catch her breath when he pulled away from her for the second time but she found that she couldn’t, she laughed instead and ducked her head so she didn’t have to look at him. “Come on, take me home now Barry!”

“Okay! Fine!” Barry finally relented. “But only because you asked so nicely. I for one could stand here forever and. . . oh, are you cold?” he asked, noticing she was shivering a little.

“Just a bit,” Caitlin admitted. 

“I’ll get you home in a flash then,” Barry said.

Caitlin bit her lip. “You’re funny.”

“I am?” Barry asked, stealing another kiss when he thought she was unawares. 

“A little bit,” Caitlin said. “Will you stop kissing me and get me home now. Please?”

In a matter of seconds, they were back at her apartment in Central City and she was as dry as she has been before he had kissed her when it had started to rain. 

“Thank you,” Caitlin said, fishing her keys out of her purse and inserting them into the lock. “Do you want to come in? Maybe have some dinner with me?”

“Maybe,” Barry answered. 

Caitlin motioned for him to join her. “Come on!” 

It didn’t take much more to persuade him to follow her inside, she closed the door behind them and threw her arms around him, pressing him up against the door to give him another kiss, her face lighting up when he pulled away. 

“Wait a second. . .”

“Yes?” Caitlin asked in a state of blissfulness.

“Does this mean you like me too?”

Caitlin grinned. “You like me?” she teased.

“You mean, you couldn’t tell?” Barry asked, smiling back at her.

“Well, when did this occur?”

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “Maybe I’ve liked you since we first met but I only just realized it today. I wish I had realized it sooner though.”

“Me too.”

Barry wasn’t sure if he meant that she wished he had realized his feelings sooner or that she had realized her’s, but he didn’t ask her what she meant. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and just hugged her. It felt warm and soft and right, like the first feather kisses of spring after winter had held them in her harsh, icy clutches for a little too long.

“Maybe I should go,” Barry whispered.

“I want to have dinner with you though,” Caitlin whispered back.

“I don’t think I’ll make it to dinner,” Barry told her. “We have plenty of time to do this right. I want to do this right.”

Caitlin sighed and let him go. “You’re right. Next time.”

“There will be a next time,” Barry promised, cupping her cheeks with his hands and running his thumbs along her cheekbones before kissing her one more time for good measure. 

She responded eagerly and it was a while before he finally untangled himself from her arms. . . from her mouth and bid her goodnight, resisting the temptation to pick up where he had left off a few seconds ago.

“I’ll see you later Caitlin,” he said using all his willpower to walk away from her for the night. 

“See you later Barry,” Caitlin echoed, stepping aside to let him go, feeling a little heady from the start of something new.

It was the perfect start to spring.

_The End_

.


End file.
